Perdida De Memoria
by StarFive
Summary: Que pasaria si por las tonterias de Inu, Kagome pierde la memoria y que ara el?. Es mi segundo fin´c, y este si ba a tener continuacion. El Gran Final!, siiiiiiii!.Y Un Lemon, que espero que les guste!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, solo aclarar les que los siguientes personajes no me pertenece, le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi! **

**Aclaraciones:**

**----- flash back** **-----**

**+ Cambio de escena +**

**.- Libreto -**

**( Mi conversación )**

**Perdida de memoria**

**Cap. 1: La Caída Y La Perdida De Memoria**

Era una noche algo oscura, con una luna creciente, todos descansaban des pues de un tremendo susto, que les provoco Kagome, todos menos Inuyasha, que esperaba que Kagome regresará en si.

------------Flash Back---------

Kag.- ¡Eres un TONTO, ¡Abajo! – Estaba mas que enojada, estaba furiosa, el sabia que no se podía ir por que talvez Naracu, lo podía ver y atacar, pero el, al ver las serpientes cazadoras...(ya sabrán lo que sigue)

Kag.-¡Abajo!

Inu.- ¡Ahhhhy, Kagome, melas vas a pagar!

Kag.- ¡Abajo, no ves que no tienes tus poderes, y a un así te quieres ir a buscar a..-no pudo continuar- ¡sabes que lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! –

Se dio la media vuelta, y salió corriendo no sabia a donde se dirigía pero lo que le importaba era salir de ahí. Cuando se empezó a relajar y dejo de correr.

Kag.- Pero que tonta fui, creo que exagere. –aun seguía caminando, ida en sus pensamientos- Creo que...Ahhhhhhhh!- que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que iba a un barranco.

Con Inu +

Apenas se esta recuperando de los tremendos golpes que le había causado los abajos de Kagome.

Inu.- Pero que le pasa, quien se creé que es ... ¡¡¡¿Kagome!- Es todo lo que pudo pronunciar cuando escucho un espantoso grito. Y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo.

Con Kag +

Estaba sujetada a una raíz que salía de la tierra.

Kag.- Por poco caigo, huy, pero creo que no aguantare mucho,_"Pero el No Vendrá" _– Empezó a pensar, y sin percatarse, poco a poco se empezó a soltar, -Ahhhhhh! Inuyasha! –es lo único que se pudo pronunciar.

En eso un Hombre saltaba justo en ese momento para poder alcanzar a una Kagome desesperada, pero como no tenia sus poderes no pudo alcanzar a sujetarse de el barranco, y los dos empezaron a caer.

Estaba comenzando a salir el sol, y un hombre se empezaba a convertir en Mitad Hombre-Mitad Bestia, y también empezaba a despertar, se levantó algo aporreado por la caída, pero se levantó bruscamente al acordarse de Kagome. Y empezó a olfatearla y buscar en todas partes hasta dar con un par de arbusto.

Inu.- Kagome? –empezó a remover los arbustos, tratando de ya no lastimarla mas de lo que tal vez ya estuviera lastimada- Ka... go... me?...

No sabia que hacer la aldea y sus compañeros estaban algo lejos, puesto que después de que Inuyasha saliera rápido por algo que vio, y después de la salida de Kagome para ir a buscarlo, estaban algo lejos.

Inu.- Espero que no le aya pasado nada! –la cargo cuidadosamente en sus brazos –Caminaba muy deprisa, no quería irse corriendo puesto que ya no quería cometer mas errores-.

En la aldea +

Tres personas sentados en la caballa de la anciana Kaede esperando a que sus amigos regresaran.

San.-En donde estarán se preguntaba una chica de cabellos castaños - ¡¿En donde estarán!.

Shipo-No te preocupes ellos estarán bien- decía un pequeño Kitsune (la verdad no me acuerdo como escribir Kitsune, si alguien me lo puede aclarar se lo agradeceré)

Mir.- Shipo tiene razón, no hay por que preocuparse, ellos estarán bien – se acercaba peligrosamente así a Sango.

San.- Ni lo pienses!- y se va de la caballa.

Con Inu +

Seguía caminando tratando de encontrar un buen lugar para dejarla por un momento, y en eso se acordó de un río cercano, y se fue asía esa dirección. Al llegar la dejo delicadamente, y se acerco al río, tomo una delas hojas que flotaban y trato de detener un poco de agua, se levantó y se dirigió asía una Kagome desmayada, o por lo menos eso creía, por que ella empezó a abrir sus ojos ,el ya estaba al lado de ella.

Inu.- Estas bien!- preguntaba algo temeroso.

Kagome se sentó, y cuando pudo reaccionar voltio a ver ala persona que le había hablado.

Kag.-ahhhhhh, quien eres tu, que ago aquí, quien soy, ahhhhhh!- estaba demasiado alterada, por lo cual se desmayo.

**Continuara...**

Notas De La Autora: Pues bueno tal vez se pregunten por que no termine el Flash Back, es que el Flash Back va hacer la historia, se que se escucha medio raro, pero yo así lo quiero hacer. Y pues yo no quería hacer continuación, pero creo que va hacer algo necesario, por que me acaban de surgir varias ideas! Jejeje, pero bueno; Otra cosita, quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi primer fin´c, se los agradezco mucho!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, solo aclarar les que los siguientes personajes no me pertenece, le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**----- flash back** **-----**

**+ Cambio de escena +**

**.- Libreto –**

"**_Pensamientos"_**

**( Mi conversación )**

**Perdida de memoria**

La Mentira 

Estaba demasiado preocupado, ya llevaba un buen dormía, pero lo bueno es que había encontrado una cueva cerca del río, y pensó en llevarla con los demás, pero no quería que lo regañaran, conociéndolos, pero el tenia la culpa, respiro con resignación, ya que no podía hacer nada, solo esperar, pero quería saber ya que había pasado, pero no se lo podía explicar, pero si realmente había cometido un gran error nunca se lo perdonaría!.

Inu.- Que estúpido fui!-

Cerca de ahí, un Lobo corría por un bosque velos mente, ya que había olido un aroma muy familiar, y fue a in vestigar; y lo que mas lo apuraba es que otro olor, al cual detestaba, lo olía demasiado cerca de su mujer.

De repente una chica habría sus lindos ojos chocolates, y empezó a tratar de visualizar los objetos, la cosas, y la presencia que sentía al lado, pero los volvió a cerrar, ya que vio que el chico que tenia al lado no conocía, y como no la vio, fingiría que estaba dormida otra ves, o por lo menos saber sus intenciones.

Ella esperando cuchar algo que delatara quien era, solo que sus pensamientos fueron disipados al escuchar un golpe de freno, algo cerca de donde ella estaba, lo que hizo que se sentara, y se alejara de la persona que tenia al lado.

Kog.- Que haces bestia aquí, y con mi mujer?

Se acerco rápidamente a ella, aventando a un Inu, que todavía estaba algo lastimado.

Kog.- Mira nada mas inútil, que le hiciste!- se voltio a gritarle a Inu, ya que estaba garrando de la mano a Kagome-

Kagome estaba algo confundida, no entendía a que se refería aquel muchacho aunque extraño no podía negar que era guapo, pero que era eso de "mi mujer"y "bestia?"

Kog.-que el hiciste bestia inmunda- dijo un muy notablemente enojado koga

Inu.- yo no le he hecho nada y no la confundas

Kog.-confundir? A que te refieres con confundir

Koga se levanto bruscamente a enfrentar a Inu.

Kag.- no palien _"porque no me gusta verlos pelear?" _no.. por favor- trato de pararse pero como estaba aun débil se tambaleo y se volvió a sentar

Koga corrió a ayudar a su "mujer".- pero que te pasa kagome pareces...- se quedo como hoja de papel totalmente blanco

Inu.- que te pasa kagome. Lobo rabioso si te vas a quedar como sonso mejor no hagas nada, e intenta ayudar a kagome- ya estaba Inu del otro lado de ella tratando de ayudarla también.

Kog.- no la TOQUES! Ya le has hecho demasiado perro asqueroso , como te atreves a preñar a mi mujer

Inu.- _"que yo hice que?"-_ lo miro algo extraño!

Kog.- no te hagas el bestia, kagome se marea no se puede para esos son síntomas de que esta esperando un cachorro, como te atreviste eres un sucio

Kag.- _"pero que esta diciendo este joven?" "estoy embarazada?"_

Inu.- _"no seria mala idea mentirle a este lobo para que se aleje de kagome de una ves"_

Inu.- Pues si, si, si esta esperando un cachorro MIO y de ella , es MI HEMBRA así que aléjate

Kagome.- _"embarazada, embaraza estoy esperando un bebe, aunque no recuerde como es una emoción muy grande"_- empezó a tocar su vientre e involuntariamente empezó a derramar lagrimas mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro, y de inmediato abrazo a Inuyasha.

Koga no lo podía creer, estaba pensando en matar al invecil de Inuyasha, así, que él se quedaría con Kagome, pero cuando vio que kagome lo abrazaba se dio por vencido, se levanto, y se retiro del lugar, no sin antes...

Kog.- Es pero que cuides bien de ella, por que si no, yo mismo te matare, y me are cargo de ella y de ese cachorro!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

**Continuara...**

Hola, muchas gracias, por haberme escrito, me siento halagada, espero que me aya quedado bien, y se todo lo que pude, pero antes de pasar a los agradecimientos personales, quiero agradecer, a una amiga que me ayudo mucho en este Cap. Tanko, muchas Tanko Rubí!. 

Y ahora:

**Yuka Asakura** Gracias por tu emotivo mensaje, me levantaste mucho el animo, y te lo agradezco. Y pues me gustaría agregarte a mi MSN, pero, no apareció tu correo, así que no pude ponerte, pero creo que hay una manera, ve a donde esta mi nombre, y agradezco a barias personas, y ahí, encontraras mi antiguo nombre, y si me buscas con las escritoras que ahí marco, encontraras mi correo.(un poco complicado, verdad, jejeje)

Lorena: Hola, gracias por tu mensaje, yo ce que quieres ver muerta ala perra, pero, primero hay que hacerla sufrir, muajajajajaja. Y pues lo del Lemon, creo que no se podrá, es que no soy muy buena en ese termino, y no quiero echarla a perder, pero espero poder intentarlo. 

**Lucy Oraki** (Antes de que me acecines)Pues espero que te aya agrado, y desilusionado, por que tal ves no vuelva a parecer Koga, pero no estoy muy segura, pero de todas maneras, muchas gracias, por tu comentario, y por leerme, (Ahora si mátame)(jejeje)

Emina: Gracia, espero que también te aya gustado esta parte. **Meryl: **Hola amiguis, gracias por leerme, espero que te aya gustado esta continuación, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos!. 

Ya terminados estos agradecimientos, espero de favor, que dejen un mensaje, si es para matarme adelante, para lo que quieran solo háganlo, y si tienen ideas, soy toda oídos, digo vista, jejeje; pero si no, gracias por leerlo!.

Hasta Pronto

atte.:

**StarFive**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, solo aclarar les que los siguientes personajes no me pertenece, le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**----- flash back** **-----**

**+ Cambio de escena +**

**.- Libreto –**

**( Mi conversación )**

Perdida de memoria Diciendo la Verdad 

Ella seguía llorando, no lo podía creer, estaba tan feliz, que no se acordaba de su vida, de quien era ella, ni mucho menos la persona que había dicho ser el padre de un ¿Cachorro, no comprendía mucho, solo sentía que podía confiar en él, se sentía demasiado segura en ese abrazo que sostenían ya hace varias horas, ese abrazo le hablaba que él era muy especial para ella, y le dolía mas el no recordar, le dolía no acordarse como lo conoció a él, como se enamoraron, como le propuso matrimonio,cuando y como se casaron, cuanto tiempo llevaban unidos, y lo mas importante, como se llama?. Paro de llorar al llegar a esa pregunta, se separo poco, mirándolo a la cara, sin soltarse de ese abrazo, tratando de ver esos ojos color mil, se quedo embelesada por unos segundos,

Kag.- Disculpa, pero...como...te...llamas?- pronunciaba entrecortada, se sentía nerviosa, pero se puso peor cuando el se entristeció por esa pregunta. –Perdón, pero no lo recuerdo, ¿qué me paso?.

No sabia que decirle, solo quería mentirle al estúpido de Koga, pero era tan simple decirle toda la verdad, pero el no quería que se enojara con él, y si le decía que no tendría un hijo se pondría peor, pero que le iba a decir, que era mentira y se pusiera a reír, pero si no le decía la verdad, cuando la descubriera le iba ir peor, mucho peor.

Kag.- y?...como te llamas, y como me llamo yo?- le empezó hablar, sentía que ese silencio no era bueno, pero ella que podía hacer.

Inu.- Pues me llamo Inuyasha, y tu te llamas Kagome, y la verdad es que... – estaba algo nervioso, pero ya se había decidido a decirle la verdad, solo que no sabia por donde empezar, pensó que sus amigos serian de gran ayuda, pero sabia también, que lo iban a alejar de ella, o por lo menos eso pensaba;, también pensaba hacer al bebe realidad, se empezó a sacudir la cabeza lo que estaba pensando no era bueno, pero ella lo interrumpió.

Kag.- Que verdad, que me quieres decir?- lo miro algo confusa.

Ya ce mejor no le digo, espero que entienda al final, solo espero que me crea, pero no lo quiero hacer, toda vía no, la tengo demasiado cerca para decírselo así, además debo saber si lo que le iba a decir a Kykyo era verdad (Disculpen no es mi intención meter a la Zorra, pero la ocupo).

Inu.- Es que... es que...es que la verdad es que... es que... no estas embarazada!- ya se había decidido, lo dijo, cerro los ojos ante cualquier golpe o osuwaris, que ella fuera hacer. Pero no paso nada, estaba algo silencioso el lugar, y abrió completamente sus ojos, y...

Kag.- Perdón,entonces, que somos, por que le dijiste eso a esa cosa o persona (perdón por discriminar tan feo a Koga!)

Inu.- Lo hice para que ce alejara de ti!- cele quedo mirando- y la verdad no somos nada- lo trato de decir casi inaudible, para que ella no lo escuchara, pero lo escucho.

Ella se había separado, camino lentamente, como tratando de asimilar las cosas, se arrincono al final de la cueva, estaba ya muy asustada, sentía miedo , inquietud, pero aun que esa persona que estaba cerca de ella, ala que ya no podía confiar, pero algo le decía que lo hiciera, que lo escuchara, que le dejara explicar, si es que tenia alguna explicación.

Kag.- ¿Qué me paso?- dijo casi inaudible, pero viéndolo a los ojos.

Inu.- Te caíste de un barranco!- le dijo casi del mismo modo, el seguía en el mismo lugar.

Kag.- Y?...¿Quién era el tipo de hace rato?- dijo desviando su mirada.

Inu.- Se llama Koga, y a tratado de llevarte con el!- dijo algo triste.

Kag.- ¿Qué somos nosotros?- le volvió a ver al rostro, pero con un poco de rubor.

Inu.- La verdad no somos Nada, pero ultima mente yo eh empezado a sentir algo por ti, y creo, que tu también!.- dijo ruborizándose un poco, y desviando su mirada, a lo que ella pudo percibir, poniéndose igual que el.

Kag.- ¿Y que hacia cerca de un barranco?-

Inu.- Pues estábamos discutiendo!- 

Kag.- Encerio, y por que?- le miro a los ojos.

Inu.- eso luego te lo diré, mejor descansa, mañana tendremos que irnos de aquí, y encontrar a nuestros a amigos, y ellos te podrán a ayudar.- se levanto de su lugar quitándose la rata de fuego, y se la entrega, seda la media vuelta y se va a sentarse en la puerta de la cueva.

Ella estaba muy confundida, necesitaba saber todo lo que fuera posible, aun que de eso dependiera sentarse cerca de el, y preguntarle, pero ya estaba muy confundida, pero tal vez, así lograría aclarar por lo menos algo, se acerco con algo de torpeza, pero ya mejor recuperada, y se senito al lado de el; el solo se le quedo viendo y con una sencilla pero dulce sonrisa, a lo que ella percato eh hizo lo mismo.

Inu.- Te vas a enfriar, mejor ay que entrar, esta bien!.

Kag.- Si!.

Esa noche Inuyasha, había comentado la mayoría de las cosas, pero omitiendo los detalles de su caída, le dijo todo lo que sabia de sus amigos, alguna que otra cosita de Koga, y sobre todo por que viajaban, ella no le presto mucha atención a eso, pero lo seguía escuchando, y en su corazón e agrava, y mas estar cerca de el.

Ya casi cerca del amanecer, por fin pudieron dormir.

No muy lejos de ellos, tres personas los andaban buscando, y aun que Shipo

pudiera oler, era muy pequeño, y perdía muy fácilmente el rastro.

San.- ¿Cómo vas?- le dijo, alo que Shipo se levanto, y se cruzo de brazos

Ship.- No muy bien, pero lo tengo que intentar!- y se puso nuevamente a oler!

Mir.- Debimos quedarnos aya, ellos van a estar bien.- dijo con cara de resignación.

San.- Pues te hubieras quedado!- decía muy furiosa.

Shi.- No tienen remedio!- dijo pero no olvidándose de su labor!.

Estaba caminando una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa trataba de encontrar a alguien, y ce preguntaba porque no había aparecido a su llamado, el siempre iba,por que no había ido, pero no importaba, ella lo encontraría, por que pronto ella iba a partir, y él tendría que ir con ella.

**Continuara...**

**Hola, **

Pues la verdad estoy súper contenta por todos sus comentarios, no saben lo emocionada y feliz que me pusieron, muchas Tankos!.

Y pues espero que este Cáp. Les aya gustado, se que esta medio apurado, y tal vez ya la verdadera trama se aya ido, pero recuerden soy principiante, ténganme paciencia, pliss!.

Otra cosita, tal vez s acabe en el próximo capitulo, No estoy muy segura!.

Ahora mis agradecimientos:

**Inumer4ever: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo, y espero que este Cáp. Te aya gustado. Gracias por seguir aquí, y tu también puedes contar con migo para lo que tu quieras, nos vemos pronto amiguis.

**KagomeCatherine: **Hola, espero que tu también te encuentres bien!. Y pues muchas gracias por haber escrito, espero que también te aya gustado este Cáp.

**Coral: **Hola, pues aquí estoy otra vez, espero que te aya gustado, gracias, por seguir aquí!.

**KawaiiDanyChan: **Hola, pues espero que te aya gustado, y pues tu también cuídate.

**Alenkb: **Hola, pues gracias por tu mensaje, yo no trataba de hacerlo cómico, pero si lo vistes así esta bien, espero que también este te aya gustado!. Hasta Pronto!.

**Serena tsukino chiba: **Hola, pues espero que te aya gustado el Cáp., gracias por tu apoyo, y hasta pronto!.

**kachan: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y aquí esta este capitulo, espero que te guste, hasta pronto.

**Isis Aome: **Hola, gracias por tu gran apoyo, espero que este no te aya desilusionado. Y gracias por tu mensaje, luego nos vemos!.

**Meryl: **Hola, lastima que tu rewin no haya llegado, pero no te preocupes, que también te tomo en cuenta, espero que te haya gustado!. Hasta pronto!.

Ya termine, guau, son mas de la otra ves, y eso me pone muy contenta, muchas gracias! se los agradezco mucho, y si tienen alguna idea soy toda oídos, ya saben que si las acepto.!

Tal vez, no les guste esta continuación, pero pliss, ténganme paciencia.

Y si no, ya saben que me pueden matar, acecinar, lo que ustedes quieran.

atte.: StarFive


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, solo aclarar les que los siguientes personajes no me pertenece, le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

Aclaraciones:

**-----** flash back **-----**

Cambio de escena

**.-** Libreto **–**

Mi conversación

Perdida de memoria 

**Diciendo La Verdad Segunda Parte**

Ya se habían despertado, él estaba sentado cruzado de piernas, estaba algo incomodo, pero se aguantaba, ya que tenia a alguien muy especial al lado de él, y eso era mucho mas valioso que la comodidad, además estaba abrazándola y eso prácticamente hizo imposible dormir, pero lo que pudo dormir, soñó con ella, y eso hizo mas placentera su noche; así, que cuando despertó prefirió seguir en esa postura, hasta que por lo menos, Kagome se despertara.

Por otro lado, una chica dormía placidamente de aquella forma tan protectora, tan especial, tan espiritual, era una sensación muy linda, ella tenia puesto la rata de fuego, y aun que el frió del suelo le incomodaba, no le importaba mucho, ya que él la mantenía en un abrazo que sentía que nada importaba solo ese abrazo, pero ella esperaba que le digiera de algo de ellos, pero no lo hizo, solo había dicho barias cosas que no pudo creer, pero algo por dentro le decía que le creyera.

Ella abría sus ojos, ya no tenia sueño, pero le gustaría seguir así, pero el hambre era hambre, así que su estomago hizo un sonido, con el cual hizo que él la mirara, y aun que ella tenia cerrado los ojos, cuando el se fue acercando, una riza de nerviosismo salió de ella, y él hizo lo mismo.

Inu.- Tienes hambre!- dijo sarcásticamente.

Kag.- Si creo que si!- dejo con los ojos cerrados.

Inu.- Pero al parecer todavía tienes sueño- dijo poniéndola encima de sus piernas, como si fuera una bebe chiquita.

Kag.- No es eso, solo que estaba cómoda, pero creo que ahora estoy mejor- dijo poniéndose un poco rojita.

Inu.- Así que amanecimos un poco chiquiada- le miraba tiernamente.

Kag.- Si creo que si- dijo abrazándolo del cuello.

Inu.- Entonces vamos a buscar algo de comer, antes de ir a buscar a los demás- dijo parándose, y dejándola en el suelo, para luego subirla en su espalda.

Estaban dormidos, descansando des pues de caminar en círculos, ya que el pobre de Shipo se confundió, llevándolos con un mostró, que lograron derrotar con algo de dificultad, y como unos campesinos que se encontraban por ahí, los con trataron y como querían descansar aceptaron.

Miroku , Sango y Shipo estaban descansando ya que en la noche tendrían que eliminar al mostró, solo esperaban que fuera rápido, para que pudieran seguir buscando a Inuyasha y Kagome.

Una Sacerdotisa, descansaba en el tronco de un árbol, descansaba después de toda una noche vagabundeando, sin encontrar algún rastro de a la persona que buscaba. Ya era de día, y ella despertaba, y quitaba su campo de fuerza para poder seguir con la búsqueda de una promesa que pronto se iba a cumplir, ya era su hora (por que no solamente se va y deja en paz a Inu, pero no!), y aun que en el fondo sabia que tal vez él no se iría por su voluntad, gracias a su estúpida reencarnación, como ella le llamaba, ella lo obligaría a morir, pues el celo prometió.

Ky.- Te encontrare...!- y empezó a caminar.

Ella estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol, estaba esperando a que el volviera, pues él le dijo que le conseguiría algo, pero que lo esperara ahí, ella no entendió, o mas bien no le explico por que ahí, pero ella tenia que confiar, era lo único que podía confiar. Además le gustaba mucho la vista que tenia, y el aire tan placentero que pasaba por su rostro y por su cuerpo le hacia sentir muy bien.

El ya había conseguido algunas frutas, y estaba regresando lo mas pronto posible, por que tenia miedo de encontrarse con la presencia de alguien, prácticamente esa fue su razón al haberla dejado en el árbol a Kagome, pero todavía no tenia la valentía de contarle a Kagome esa parte.

Ella ya lo había encontrado, y solo estaba esperando a que pasara cerca de donde estaba ella.

Ky.- Hola, Como estas?- dijo irónicamente.

Inu la trato de ignorar y siguió saltando de árbol en árbol pero ella rápidamente lanzo una flecha, la cual paso enfrente de su rostro, el paro en seco arriba de una rama, y voltio a verla con indiferencia y con un poco de mal humor.

Ky.- Por que esa cara, acaso te estoy arruinando algo?- dijo acercándose a él.

Inu.- La verdad no tengo por que contarte a ti nada!. Dijo saltando a otra rama de árbol, y dándole la espalda.

Ky.- Huy, que carácter, solo me preocupe por ti, ya que no apareciste la otra noche- dijo abrazándole a por la espalda.

Inu.- Suéltame!- dijo deshaciéndose de su abrazo, y volteándola haber.

Ky.- Esta bien, solo te recuerdo que pronto tendrás que cumplir tu promesa- dijo ajándose de él, y sus serpientes la rodearon, y empezó a volar, y a desaparecer en las distancia.

Inu estaba algo sorprendido, no pensaba que pronto iba a pasar, pero que torpe había sido, era el momento perfecto para decirle que sus planes habían cambiado, y que ya había elegido con quien se iba a quedar, pero como le iba a explicar esto a Kagome, pero era mejor regresar. Solo que no se percato que alguien lo seguía.

Estaba ya algo asustada, ya se había tardado además la rama en la que estaba sentada se estaba cuarteando, y pronto caería (a como la quiero lastimar jaja), pero sus temores desaparecieron cuando vio que el llegaba, solo que su temor regreso al acordarse del árbol y pronto caería.

Kag.- Alto, no te acerques!- y como vio que no ce detenía así que miro sus orejas- Abajo!- fue lo que primero que se le vino ala mente.

El saltaba apresuradamente, ya que no quería hacer esperar a kagome, así que no la escucho, solo cuando estaba un poco mas cerca de ella pudo escuchar alo que tanto le temía.

ABAJO!

Se estaba levantando, pero todavía seguida asustado, tal vez ella ya había recuperado su memoria, pero sus pensamientos fueron dispersados ya que Kagome estaba gritando y cayendo, al percatarse de esto el salto y la capturo en el aire.

Inu.- Estas.. bien?...- estaba ya en otro árbol, un poco mas grande y grueso que en el anterior.

Kag.- Si eso creo, y... en donde esta lo que ibas a conseguir?- le miro con algo de ternura.

Inu.- Se me cayeron, en el momento que me caí- le miro algo confundido.

Kag.- Y por que te caíste?- le miro ingenua mente.

Inu.- Entonces no sabes por que me caí!- le dijo con cara de salvación.

Kag.- No, por eso te pregunto!- le dijo dándole una mirada de extrañeza.

Inu.- Bueno no importa, y pues tendré que ir a conseguir algo otra vez- dijo con cara de salvación.

Kag.- No, esta ves llévame- dijo poniéndole cara de perrito.

Inu.- Esta bien!- dijo dándole una linda sonrisa.

Kag.- Oye, cuando me vas a decir como perdí me memoria- dijo acercándose a su espalda, para poder sujetarse.

Inu.- Pues... como te lo explico..., mas o menos como te ibas a caer de ese árbol.- dijo algo nervioso.

Kag.- Ahhh!- dijo con algo de resignación, ya que tal vez seria su única respuesta por ahora

Ya iban saltando de árbol en árbol, ella estaba muy sujeta a su espalda, y él la tenia bien sujetada.

Una voz salió de un árbol.- ¡Por eso no fiestees aquella Noche!- dijo gritando a todo pulmón, y saliendo atrás de el árbol.

El paro en seco arriba de otro árbol, y voltio a verla, no lo podía creer lo que quería evitar estaba pasando.

Continuara...

Hola!

Jejeje, pues aquí estoy con mi primer capitulo con el cual lo trate de hacer lo mas largo que pude, espero que les aya gustado, y si no, la paciencia es una virtud, y ahora mis agradecimientos:

**chica c:** Hola, gracias por tu apoyo, y si, tengo pensado hacer lo de el cachorro, pero horita no tengo muchas ideas, pero gracias por tu lindo rewin.

**kachan:** Hola, gracias por leerlo, y gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este Cáp. También te aya gustado.

**Inumer4ever:** Hola, como estas, espero que bien..., Gracias por tu lindo mensaje, y pues si e mejorado, si, gracias por tus buenos deceso, gracias, hasta pronto!. Cuídate!.

**Finn-chan: **Hola, gracias por tu rewin, espero que esto de que Kagome este un poco mas pegado a Inuyasha te guste, por que gracias a tu rewin me distes esa idea, solo que tal vez no pude llegar a tu idea, pero en fin espero que te aya gustado.

Emina: Hola, gracias por leerlo, y gracias por ser paciente, si se que me tardo, pero me gusta darme una semana por lo menos, para poder hacer algo que realmente valga la pena, pero de todas maneras gracias, por seguir aquí, y leerlo.

Lucy Oraki: Hola, hay que bueno que no me acecinaste, ya estaba esperando la sentencia, jajajajaja, pero que bueno que te gusto, como espero que te guste este capitulo. Hasta pronto, y te me cuidas.

Pues ya termine, muchas gracias a todos los que lo leen, y mas a las personas que dejan un mensaje, se los agradezco tanto.

Se que ya había dicho que tal ves este Capitulo seria final, pero se me vino otra idea, y pues le boy a continuar.

Y pues solo les recuerdo que, ideas son bien aceptadas, me pueden matar si lo desean.

Pero sin mas por mas hasta pronto.(hace tiempo que no ponía esta despedida, para las personas que ya me conocen antes de empezar a escribir, me entenderán)

Atte: StarFive o Doremi3.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, solo aclarar les que los siguientes personajes no me pertenece, le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

Aclaraciones:

**-----** flash back **-----**

Cambio de escena

**.-** Libreto **–**

Mi conversación

Perdida de memoria 

La Recuperacion

El no lo podía creer lo que estaba tratando de evitar sucedía, trato de escapar por medio de los árboles, pero decidió mejor bajar y seguir corriendo, pero encontró un escondite para ella, pero este no sirvió mucho, ya que las serpientes cazadoras de Kykyo los alcanzaron los alcanzaron primero atraparon a Inuyasha y después a Kagome, ella estaba muy asustada, y no estaba comprendiendo mucho de la situación, Kagome estaba siendo llevada adentro de un campo de fuerza en donde Kykyo la esperaba.

Ky.- Tu eres la razón por la que el no me quiere, y por eso lo vas a pagar,- dijo sujetándole la cara con sus manos.

Inuyasha se pudo liberar de las serpientes, y saco su colmillo de acero, y llego rápidamente adonde estaban, y de repente su espada empezó a pintarse de un color rojo como sangre, y trato de atacar el campo de fuerza.

Inu.- No te atrevas a hacerle daño- dijo acercándose un poco mas.

Ky.- Si te atreves a destruir mi campo de fuerza ella lo pagara!- dijo gritando, y volteando a ver a Inuyasha- suelta tu espada! Ahora mismo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha solo pudo desvanecer el poder de la espada, y aguardarla.

Ky.- Así me gusta, ahora le toca a ella hacerme caso,- dijo volteándola a ver.

Las serpientes soltaron a Kagome,.

Ky.- Ahora tu te tienes que defender, por que esta será una pelea, la quien gane, se quedara con Inuyasha.- dijo, y le aventó unas flechas y un arco.

Kag.- La verdad no se de que estas hablando, además yo no te conozco, tu quien eres- dijo parándose, eh ignorando lo que le habían lanzado.

Ky.- No te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien de lo que estamos hablando, así que recoge las flechas y el arco, por que si no...- le había lanzado una flecha, la cual muy difícil mente pudo evitar.

Kag.- Oye, que te pasa- y lanzo una flecha –no ce de que me estas hablando, y no quiero pelear, así que detente.

Ky.- Tu quieres que no peleemos, y me acabas de enviar una flecha,- dijo acercándose a ella para golpearla con el arco en la cabeza, Kagome callo y le empezó a pulsar la cabeza. –pobre de ti, no aguantas nada- y le siguió golpeando, pero ella paro sus golpes con el arco, y empezó a defenderse- si vamos, si pelea por lo que quieres, cobarde.

Kag.- Yo no quiero pelear, pero si me provocan si lo ago- dijo golpeándola en la cara, con lo cual un pedazo del cachete de barro cayo- yo seré cobarde, pero tu te caes en pedazos.

Inuyasha no lo podía creer, estaba viendo una batalla en la que no podía ayudar, solo esperar, pero a un que le doliera perder a Kykyo, si es que ella perdía, tenia las ganas de apoyar a Kagome, pero que hacer que hacer, que podía hacer él.

Kykyo y Kagome seguían en su enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, y aun que la ventaja la tenia Kagome, hubo un momento cuando ella perdió el control de sus pasos, y se tambaleo, le había empezado a pulsar mas su cabeza y ahora mas fuerte, Kykyo a provecho para enviarle una flecha, la cual fue destruida, ya que Kagome había construido un campo de fuerza, y se empezó a levantar poco a poco, agarro su arco y una flecha, y apunto así el cielo, y la lanzo, lo cual provoco que destruyera el campo de fuerza.

Kag.- Será mejor pelear sin este campo- dijo volviendo al ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo con los arcos, - Inuyasha, no bayas a interferir te quedo claro, - dijo gritándole.

En un momento de desesperación Kykyo creo un campo de fuerza, y hizo que ella se alejara varios metros, y Kykyo preparo su arma, pero no estaba dirigida a Kagome, sino a Inuyasha, aun que sabia que el la esquivaría, aria todo lo posible, por que el se fuera con ella.

Ky.- Si te mueves se la lanzo- dijo como ultima opción, ya que veía que tenia todas las de perder.

Kag.- A hora quien es la cobarde- dijo.

Ky.- Que tonta eres, el ya no se puede defender.- dijo con voz de victoria.

Kagome voltio a verlo, y el se encontraba como en trance, varias serpientes cazadoras de almas lo rodeaban y le empezaban a sacar sus almas.

Kag.- Eres una cobarde, se supone que el combate diría quien es la ganadora.- dijo volteándola a ver.

Ky.- Si, pero yo no puse ninguna regla, así que si me es permitido- y cambio rápidamente la dirección de su flecha, la lanzo, haciendo que desasiera el arco de ella, y absorbiendo un poco sus poderes. Kagome, comprendiendo la situación empezó a correr y dirigirse adonde se encontraba Inuyasha, y con sus poderes empezar a alejar las serpientes- eso no funcionara, y aventó otra flecha, la cual fue difícilmente desecha por otro campo de Kagome- se te están acabando tus energías.

Kag.- Pero aguardo lo mejor para ti- dijo eliminando por completo a las serpientes de Kykyo, Inuyasha cayo al suelo, ella se agacho para ver como se encontraba.

Ky.- No te distraigas- y lanzo una flecha, pero esta ves no tenia ya energías, y solo cerro sus ojos, para no ver como ce acercaba, pero después de unos segundos los abrió, y vio como la persona que trataba de defender la defendía.

Inu.- Creo que es mi turno,- dijo sacando su espada – pensé que realmente me querías, pero tu solo me quieres ver muerto, para que tu estés feliz- dijo con cara de molestia.

Ky.- Y que me aras si es así- dijo colocando una nueva flecha para atacar, la soltó, pero esta fue esquivada y aventada a así otra dirección por la espada de Inuyasha.

Inu.- Lo siento, pero tu ya debiste de estar muerta desde hace tiempo- y después de haber dicho esto, lanzo un viento cortante, y hizo que se destruyera por completo.- Descansa en paz!.- y se voltio a ver a kagome que todavía permanecía en el suelo, y se dejo caer al suelo, pero quedándose sentado al frente de ella.- Estas bien!.- dijo acariciándole el rostro. Pero ella no pudo contestar, ya que había quedado desmayada.

**----------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------------**

(ahora si ya se acabo el Flash Back, sisisisisisisis!)

Era una noche algo oscura, con una luna creciente, todos descansaban des pues de un tremendo susto, que les provoco Kagome, todos menos Inuyasha, que esperaba que Kagome regresará en si.

Continuara...

**Hola!**

**P**ues como se darán cuenta pues ya se va a cavar, y pues tengo algunas personas me dijeron que querían lemon, pero yo no soy muy buena, y pues espero, si quieren un final así, me den ideas, por que la verdad yo no tengo muchas ideas.

Ahora mis agradecimientos:

**Lorena: Hola, **gracias por tu mensaje, espero poder contar con tigo para esto del final!.

**Chi: **Hola, gracias por tu petición, si, tengo que arreglar eso de los capítulos mas largos, espero que este si lo este, y también espero que me puedas apoyar en el final!.

**Nana-chan7: **Hola, gracias por tu mensaje, espero que te guste este capitulo, y espero que me puedas enviar ideas.

**Kisuna higurashi: **Hola, gracias por tu mensaje y tu apoyo, y espero que me puedas ayudar con lo del final.

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que si tienen un minuto o dos me dejen un mensaje, y solo aclaro, que si me quieres acecinar adelante, que si tienes ideas, o lo que sea, son bien aceptadas.

Sin Mas Por Mas Hasta Pronto 

_Atte:_

_StarFive_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, solo aclarar les que los siguientes personajes no me pertenece, le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takashi!

Aclaraciones:

" Pensamientos** "**

Cambio de escena

**.-** Libreto **–**

Mi conversación

Perdida de memoria Cáp. 6: La Fuerza del Corazón 

Lentamente abría sus ojos, estaba algo adolorida de brazos y piernas, antes no había peleado así, pero su dolor se iba al pensar, lo que le había hecho a Inuyasha, no sabia que había pasado, lo único que supo es que el detuvo la flecha, pero no supo si algo mas paso, y al acordarse de eso se levanto apresurada tratando de ver a su alrededor, pero cuando vio que alguien estaba a un lado suyo no pudo detener sus palabras.

Kag.- Inuyasaha, estas bien?- y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Inu.- Si estoy bien, y tu, como estas?- le dijo, sin deshacerse de ese abrazo.

Kag.- Que bueno! Y yo, pues estoy un poco adolorida!- dijo respirando un poco mas tranquila- y que paso con...

Inu.- La destruí- dijo con tristeza- pero...ya no importa... ella ya había muerto desde ase mucho!- dijo sincera mente- oye, y todavía no recuerdas?- trato de cambiar el tema.

Kag.-No!-trato de sonar normal.

Inu.-segura!- desconfiando un copo- por que a mí no me pareció...- trato de concluir, pero lo interrumpieron, se soltaron rápidamente, unas personas, que ya habían empezado a escuchar su platica, pero como querían saber como se encontraba su a miga, iban a interrumpir, aun que fuera algo realmente privado.

San.- Como estas? – dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Kag.- Estoy bien! "como ago para que no me descubra", ¿pero?... ¿quienes son ustedes? "si eso estuvo genial" "perdóname Sango"- trato de sonar sinceridad.

Mir.- Entonces es verdad lo que dijo Inuyasha, Kagome perdió la memoria, pero no seria mejor llevar la a su...- pero fue interrumpido por Inuyasha.

Inuyasha a garro al monje, y lo alzo un poco, y lo retiro hasta un lugar en donde no lo pudieran interrumpir. Miroku se vio como un monito de trapo al ser levantado de esa forma.

Mir.- Ya suéltame!- dijo tratando de que lo dejara respirar

Inu.- No le digas eso, todavía no lo ago, pliss, llévate a Sango y a Shipo, necesito contarle esa parte!- dijo tratando de sonar coherente.

Mir.- Si, lo are, pero que pícaro eres!- dijo con sonrisa malévola.

Inu.- Solo apúrate!- trato de cambiar tema.

Mir.- Si, hay voy jefe- dijo en forma de soldado, y se retiro antes de que algo mas le pasara. –Sanguito, creo que seria mejor dejar descansar a la señorita Kagome, además, mañana lo podremos hacer-dijo alzándola del brazo- Por que Inu, va a hablarle primero- dijo cerca de su oído. Sango solo asintió con la cabeza.

San.- Shipo, ven un momento!- dijo al zorrito que estaba abrazando muy fuerte a Kagome. – Shipo!.

Shi.- Si hay voy- y se subió al hombro de Sango.- Mande!- pregunto algo molesto por su interrupción.

San.- Nos tenemos que dormir ya, hay que dejarla que duerma- dijo muy amablemente.

Shi.- Pero yo!- dijo, pero como no recibía una afirmación, mejor se cayo, y se fue con los demás. Miroku, Sango Y Shipo, se despidieron, y dieron las buenas noches a una Kagome que se hacia la que no los conocía, y de un Inuyasha, que se suponía que le iba a contar algo.

Mírame,  
en nada me consigo concentrar  
ando despistado todo lo hago mal  
soy un desastre y no sé  
que está pasando  
Me gustas a rabiar yo te deseo  
me llegas a desesperar  
Es tan grande lo que siento por ti  
que tenerte no bastará  
que esto que me invita a vivir,  
que me da la ilusión.  
Que será esa fuerza  
que a todos nos une de dos en dos,  
Será la fuerza del corazón.

No ce dijeron nada por algunos minutos, solo se miraban tiernamente, ella se perdía en los hermosos ojos dorados, en su sonrisa, en su cabello, en sus orejas, en su cuerpo, en como era él, y él se perdía en los ojos cafés o casi castaños, en su sonrisa, en su cabello como le caía en aquella espalda, en todo el cuerpo de ella, pero tenían que terminar con esos minutos de pasión mental, para dar paso a al cuerpo, y tal vez al espiritual, pero uno de los tenia que hablar, pero temían, a demás temían por las personas que supuestamente ya deberían estar dormidas, pero ambos desconfiaban de ellos, así que no hablaban, solo se observaban mutuamente. Hasta que...

Kag.-Me puedes sacar de a aquí, tengo un poco de miedo!- dijo una chica, tratando de sonar lógica, por aquellos extraños, como los estaba tratando en ese momento.

El solo sonrió y asintió, no podía creer que pensaran en lo mismo, o por lo menos, querían hablar un poco mas en privado, él se acerco a ella, primero la levanto de una cama que le había hecho Inuyasha con anterioridad, y ya de pie, le paso una de sus manos por de bajo de sus piernas, para poder cargarla, y ella tan solo se agarro de aquel fuerte cuello. Él se subió al árbol mas alto que pudo encontrar, y la dejo en una rama muy gruesa, y el se coloco cerca de ella, pero en otra rama.

Inu.- Yo te quería aclarar sobre lo que estaba comentando Miroku!.- dijo observándola, como se trataba de sentar, para quedar un poco de frente asía él.

Kag.- Pero si ya se de lo que me quieres hablar- dijo desviando su mirada, antes de que el viera sus mejillas ponerse un poco coloreadas.

Inu solo ce le quedo viendo, si se suponía que ella no se acordaba de nada, como era posible que le saliera con eso, pero después de pensarlo un poco, y mover su cabeza de lado a lado, como preguntándose si estaban hablando de lo mismo, por fin cayo en cuenta, ella ya había recuperado su memoria, y solo pudo sonreír.

Inu.- Desde cuando?- dijo observándola.

Kag.- Desde que me desperté!- dijo tratando de ocultar su cara con su cabello, y el aire ayudaba un poco.

Inu.- Y te acuerdas de lo de ayer?- dijo saltando a la rama de ella, y retirándole el pelo de su cara.

Kag.- Si!- trato de evadir la mirada de Inuyasha, ya que se acordó de lo sucedido, y puso una cara de tristeza.

Inu, le movió la cabeza, para que quedaran de frente a frente, y le dio un beso suave, prácticamente ni se tocaron mucho, pero el sentir el respirar de el otro hizo que fuera muy bello ese beso.

Inu.- No te preocupes por lo que paso, ella ya estaba muerta, por eso existes tu, y si no hubiera seguido con vida, tal ves nunca te hubiera conocido!- le dijo, y le sonrió.

Kag.- Pero?...,- dijo, pero no podía continuar, no quería interrumpir aquel momento tan encantador- es enserio?- por fin pudo terminar.

Inu.- Claro que si- y le dio otro beso, pero este duro un poco mas. – Te Amo!- dijo cerca de su oído, después de terminar a aquel beso.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse como nunca, por que nunca pensó que él le diría tal sentimiento, era como un sueño por fin realizado, pero ahora tenia que contestar, y estaba segura de lo que iba ha hacer, no lo había pensado, ni siquiera estaba consiente, ya lo estaba besando muy intensamente, se separaron, no por que les hubiera causado una molestia sino que necesitaban un poco de aire.

Kag.- Yo también te Amo!- dijo, y se dieron un beso mas calmado, pero puro y sincero.

Hace que, te abrace  
y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar  
tiemblo sólo con la idea de rozar  
tus labios llenos de besos nuevos.  
No puedo dormir robas mi tranquilidad  
alguien ha bordado  
tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad  
de cinturón tus piernas cruzadas  
de mi espalda un reloj  
donde tus dedos son las agujas  
que dan fuerza a este motor  
que es la fuerza del corazón.

Después de ese beso se abrazaron, casi temiendo caer de aquel árbol, él empezó a acariciar su espalda al igual que ella, él paso a besar su cuello muy delicada mente, a ella le sacaba suspiros, él jugaba con sus manos, bajo a aquélla delicada blusa , y ella, trataba de deshacerse de la rata de fuego, se pararon encima de aquella rama, él la recargo a ella en el tronco del árbol, poco a poco fueron quitando ropas, prenda por prenda, ella se tardo un poco mas por aquellas ropas extrañas, pero sintiendo un poco de el calor del otro, sintiendo cada ves lo que se llama amar

**  
Y es la fuerza que te lleva,  
que te empuja y que te llena  
que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios.  
Es un sentimiento casi una obsesión  
si la fuerza es del corazón,  
es algo que te lía la descarga de energía  
que te va quitando la razón  
te hace tropezar te crea confusión  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón  
es algo que te lleva.**

Él volvió a besar sus labios, se separo un momento y con sus manos fue quitando aquella blusa que ya estaba estorbando, y comenzó a besar su cuello, ella con sus manos trataba de quitar a aquel haori blanco, él se detuvo a ayudarla, y ella comenzó a besar ese fornido pecho y con sus manos masajear su espalda y hombros, él solo sacaba suspiros, él comenzó a acercarse a su boca y seguir besándose. Quito su falda con un poco de dificultad, y se recargo mas en ella, pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella sacándole suspiros. Ella bajo sus manos hasta llegar a aquel moño rojo que sostenía aquellos amplios pantalones, los cuales cayeron poco a poco, ya que sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, y con el poco movimiento que efectuaban sus piernas en este momento no era mucho, así que caían muy despacio.

**No puedo pensar,  
tendría que cuidarme más  
como poco pierdo la vida y luego me la das  
que es lo que va cegando al amante  
que va por ahí de señor  
y no es mas que un chiquillo travieso  
provocador será la fuerza del corazón**

Él se separo un poco para que terminara de caer el pantalón, y después de esto la aprisiono mas a aquel árbol, ella comenzaba a besar su cuello y seguir bajando hasta su pecho nuevamente, y él solo daba algunas envestidas, que hacían queella sintiera un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, y mas en su pelvis. Él seguía tocando todo su cuerpo, y paso sus manos hasta llegar a la ultima prenda de ella, dudo por un momento, ella alearse cuenta de esto coloco de sus manos encima de las de él, los dos quitaron aquella prenda. Se entregaron sonrisas satisfactorias, y la volvió a acercar a aquel árbol, y siguieron besándose en la boca muy profundamente, el coloco sus manos en sus caderas, y con un movimiento la alzo eh hizo que ella se amarrara a su cadera, en eso momento él se entro dujo a ella, asiendo que gritara, ella se aferró de su cuello y siguieron besándose, y él dando embestidas.

**  
Y es la fuerza que te lleva,  
que te empuja y que te llena  
que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios.  
Es un sentimiento casi una obsesión  
si la fuerza es del corazón  
es algo que te lía la descarga de energía  
que te va quitando la razón  
te hace tropezar te crea confusión  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón  
es algo que te lleva ...**

Ella ya lo acompañaba en esa envestidas pero asía la otra dirección. Seguían besándose y acariciándose mutuamente, sus respiraciones eran ya muy rápidas, pero pronto llegarían a la gloria, él se movía un poco ,mas desesperado, y ella no dejaba de gemir, asiendo que él fuera mas brusco, y de repente el se libero en ella, con lo cual los dos dejaron salir un suspiro de gloria y de satisfacción, y pararon con todos sus movimientos, pero respirando muy agitada mente. Él se salió de ella poco a poco, y ella fue bajando sus piernas, y se abrazaron muy fuerte mente.

Inu.-Te Amo,- volvió a declarar cerca de su oído.

Ella se sonrojo.- Yo también te Amo, y siempre te Amare!.

Fin.

Hola, estoy llorando, estoy llorando, pues por que ya se acabo, y pues es la primera ves que ago un lemon, y pues yo siento para ser la primera me salió bien. Y aparte de estar llorando estoy algo sonrojada, por que ni yo misma me la creo, pero espero que a ustedes les aya gustado, y sino, en este momento se pone atrás de barios sacos de arena, protegiéndose de las granadas y bombas. Pero ya dejando las payasadas, fue un placer a ver creado esta historia, y fue un gran honor recibir sus rewins, ya que eso fue lo que me impulso a continuar.

Y ahora agradezco a:

**Serena sukino chiba: **Si, es que me salió la inspiración el matarla, no ya venia teniendo ganas de hacerlo, y que lo hiciera Inu, tu sabes, aquí, las fanáticas queríamos algo así en la serie, pero no se nos hizo, así que yo lo ago realidad. Espero que te aya gustado el final, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kykyo88: **Gracias por tu apoyo, y no te preocupes si llegaste tarde, sino, que llegaste, aprecio mucho tu apoyo, y espero que puedas leer mi otra historia.

**Nana-chan7: **Gracias por todo tu apoyo, me ayudo mucho a pensar, muchas gracias, espero que te aya gustado el final, nos vemos.

**Meryl: **Tu no te preocupes amiguis, que yo se que esto es de tiempo, y sencillamente, nadie tiene tiempo, espero que te aya gustado el final, y no te preocupes, que al final me las arregle yo solita para hacerlo, de todas maneras agradezco el que me quisieras ayudar.

**Ahome70: **Gracias por apoyarme, espero que te aya gustado la historia, y espero poderte leer en mi otra historia.

Y las siguientes personas son las que me encontré como alerts y favs, y también, son personas que empezaron a leer, y tal vez por no haberla visto, o por detalles al final no me escribieron, pero como no estoy muy segura de que, yo también les quiero agradecer, y pasar sus nombres:

**Finn-chan, Lucy Oraki, Paddy-ta, TLAP, Yuka Asakura, alebochi, Boris, lilipotter, Rei-iak-masafield, **

Bueno, me despido para siempre, por esta historia, y los espero en mi otra historia que se llama "Amor o Decepción" espero que también la puedan leer, se los agradecería mucho.

Cuídense, y si se portan mal me invitan, no, no! es cierto,Y Gracias nuevamente!.

atte.: StarFive


End file.
